Kiss Me On The Kiss Cam
by ikriam
Summary: two men share a room get together by the kiss cam :D


Kiss Me On The Kiss Cam

The sun has set on the studios of SmackDown making the already blue logo darker and bluer, Wade stood near the ring and stared at the emptiness of the world he sighed and pulled his IPod out as he looked at the huge place one last time before walking up to the hotel he was staying at.

"Room 207" he read the number plate before taking out his key card and opening the door, he tossed his keys on the table.

"Who the hell is in here?" he heard a sound coming from somewhere close by and he looked puzzled that voice was familiar.

"You say who you a'e first" Wade said as he walked closer to the source of the sound.

"Wade?"

"… Cena? What the? What are you doing here?"

The former champion came out of the kitchen and stared at Wade with a questioning look. "Well it's obvious this is my room the question is what are YOU doing in MY room?"

"I think you have it the other way around Cena" Wade showed John the letter he got from Teddy Long that said this was his room.

"Are we getting punked or something? Cuz I got the same letter from our anonymous GM"

"And that's suppose to mean…"

"Yep were room mates" Cena choked out the words, well he's not going to act childish and split the room in two with paint or tape he is going to solve this like a man. "Okay before you start arguing and giving me a headache you should change first and take a rest you look tired."

Wade nodded and pulled a towel out of his traveling bag and went straight to the bathroom slamming the door hard after him and locked it.

"Thank you mister smart ass" John rolled his eyes. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHUT THE DOOR LIKE THAT YOU KNOW" he yelled. "It's not like I'm a pervert or something" he chuckled at his own words that were not loud enough for Wade to hear, dashing back to the kitchen John made an extra sandwich and sat it on the table deep inside Cena felt bad for the younger man but of course he wouldn't admit that to the brits face, Wade has suffered a lot the past weeks and John didn't want to make matters any worse.

20 minutes later Wade came out of the bathroom and searched for any sign of the older man he had forgot that he left his cloths on the table so he tip toed his way to the small room and looked for his cloths in his bag but he didn't find them. "Come on where did I put them?" Wade searched again but was disappointed.

"Looking for these?" He heard Johns soft voice from behind him that spooked and alarmed him he turned around in a bustle and his sight quickly landed on the cloths in Johns hands.

"Give me that" Wade snatched his cloths from the olders man grip when he looked at John he saw the former champs eyes focused on his naked body Wade had nothing on but a towel around his hips. "Stop staring" The brit tried his hardest to cover the blush on his face but alas he failed miserably.

John snapped out of his trance and shook his head but then was astonished when he saw Wades bay face. "Um… m…maybe you should go change now then you can come back to get a bite to eat I made you a sandwich" he looked away trying to hide his own bashful face.

"Y…Yea" Wade walked back to the bathroom and locked the door again leaving John just standing there in the middle of the room like an idiot John inhaled the aroma scent now spreading in the and found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet scent before his eyes shot open and he slapped himself. "No Cena get a hold of your self he's you enemy your adversary you hate him HATE HIM." John told himself over and over till he heard the bathroom door unlock and he watched the brit come out the water making the cloths glued perfectly to Wades body and his hair still wet and dripping with water. 'STOP STARING JOHN STOP STARING RIGHT NOW' his head yelled at him but he couldn't look away something in Wade attracted his vision and his eyes disobeyed him.

Wade sat quietly on a chair and took a bite out of the sandwich. "Cena aren't you going to eat something?" John shook his head and looked for his cap that he was sure that he had tossed somewhere here once he entered once he had found it he putted it on and pointed at the door to let Wade know he was leaving. "Whe'e a'e you going?"

"Just going to go for a walk be back in twenty minutes"

"But it's like 10:30 PM"

"I like late walks"

Wade shrugged. "Okay" was all the brit said in reply before John curried out.

'Damn what's happening to me all of a sudden? Wade never looked hot to me before so why now? Am I admitting to myself that I think he's hot? NO… SHIT'

After hours and hours of roaming around Cena decided to go back to the hotel and get some rest maybe he'd forget everything tomorrow he searched for his key card when he heard a sweet rhythm of music from inside the room. He opened the door quietly and saw Wade with his back to the door good he walked to the brit who was holding a guitar and playing it the sound was so beautiful and John was now humming his sound alarmed Wade and made him stop playing.

John jumped on the bed. "No keep playing your really good" Wade smiled shyly and continued to play on his guitar.

John smiled and the melody took him to another world he didn't even notice himself singing.

_"_  
_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
I'm listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember, butterfly, early summer?  
It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious  
You and me, flesh to flesh  
'Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?  
What's your, what's your

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight"

The whole song John was staring at the guitar player who was completely focused on the instrument in his hands. "Um nice playing heh" John laughed nervously.

"You'e not half bad yourself Cena" Wade placed his guitar back in its bag and placed it under the bed. "I'm going to bed now goodnight"

Only then John noticed that there was only one bed in the room why the hell is that? And where in hell is he suppose to sleep? When Wade saw John still standing probably trying to figure out where he was going to sleep, he moved closer to the edge of the bed to make room for Cena, Johns heart dropped to his stomach after realizing what was Wades reason in moving and he hesitated before climbing on the bed and covering himself up with the blankets making sure not to steal all of the worm covers from Wade, none had the words to talk none knew what to till Cena murmured out a thank you before falling asleep.

The next day both men woke up at the sound of the alarm clock that read 9:25 AM John blinked a couple of times before his vision was clear both him and Wade had the same look on their faces both of them had red faces and they were about to scream when they saw how close their faces were.

"EEEP" was the only sound Cena could let out before jumping out of the bed.

"S…Sorry" Wade said did Wade Barrett just apologize… yes he did wow that's something you don't hear everyday.

"N…No its okay we better get ready for um… work"

There Wade and John went their separate ways one taking a bus to SmackDown and the other to RAW, but that didn't last long as the GM called the SmackDown roster to RAW for what he called a change of weather Wade took his seat he was number 77 John glanced at his number was this a coincidence his number was 78 which means he'll have to sit next to Wade and the rest of his group The Corre.

"Alright players anonymous RAW GM invited us here today for a quick fan game so lets rap things up and head back to SmackDown alright have fun" Teddy announced before the huge screen turned on and they found ourselves in the middle of the ring and some of them scattered around it the crowds cheered loudly for all their favorite wrestlers.

"Alright" Cole started "GM called this little game the kiss cam you may know it from baseball games and such stuff so let's play"

John laughed on the inside as he looked at the crowd thinking which lucky lady is ganna get a kiss from him his eyes wondered from the screen to the fans till they heard a ding and their eyes all were now glued to the screen Johns mouth hanged open as he saw himself on the screen a heart shape around him and the former Nexus leader.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"OOOOOH Wade you're going to have to kiss Cena"

"NO I DON'T" Wade yelled.

"Oh yes you do player you and Cena have to kiss right here right now or you're both fired"

The whole place went quite for a while before Cena spoke again. "But we cant were both men"

"So?" Teddy said. "We didn't say there was a rule against that in the game so man up and kiss already.

Wade heard his comrades giggling and singing "Barrett and Cena sitting in the ring K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"SHUT UP" Wade yelled but his yell was now nothing compared to the loud chanting of the crowds shouting "KISS…KISS" over and over do fans really want to see that? Wades face burned up as he looked at the man next to him their eyes met and they both gulped before they slowly leaned in but Wade pulled back. "I can't do this, this is insane"

"Come on Wade its going to be quick just a second and its all going to be over" John said.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Wade almost yelled.

John took time to reply all his feelings becoming clear now after remembering everything from yesterday. "Yes I… I do" Wade looked shocked at the older mans words and his face became redder than a tomato and they crowd gasped.

"OOOH Wade I think Johnny likes you" Heath teased.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU IDIOT KISS HIM" Gabriel yelled.

Wades body trembled and he froze unsure of what to do now. "If you wont than I can" Johns hands cupped Wades cheeks and he leaned in closer claiming the soft pink lips of the brit, Wade didn't struggle against Johns grip nor did he push away he just let John do what he was doing Wades lips worked on there own kissing John back as if there was no tomorrow, as if it was the last day in his life.

The crowd cheered and chanted their names loudly but the voices didn't reach John and Wades ears they were to busy for anything but each other, once they parted they stared into each others eyes how blue mixed perfectly with green how evil stood with good and how hate changed into love this was the beginning of something new both Wade and Cena felt that.

"I never thought I would owe so much to the kiss cam" John laughed and Wade giggled like a high school girl who just got the hottest quarter back. "cute" John brushed Wades black locks of hair back and leaned in for another kiss only this time Wade didn't hesitate on kissing back

Who knew the kiss cam was actually useful for something not just a bitchy annoying game that makes you kiss people you know or don't know well nothing mattered now anyway only thing that was important was that John and Wade felt joy in this moment that they were sure will be cherished forever.

END


End file.
